La Fuite
by Vallauris
Summary: Le début d'une n-ième version de ce qui aurait pu arriver si Sansa avait suivi le Limier après Blackwater. J'ai pris quelques libertés par rapport à certaines traductions habituelles (Little Bird et certains jurons de Sandor) - je trouve que ça sonne mieux :-/ Le rating pourrait augmenter au fil des chapitres. Commentaires bienvenus. Et naturellement - RIEN ne m'appartient.
1. Chapter 1

Sa seule chance, peut-être. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'ombre épaisse de cet homme dans la nuit, gigantesque, légèrement instable. Il y avait un drôle de bruit qui émanait de lui, comme un grincement, le bruit d'une scie très doux, énervant, continuel, comme une machine qu'on aurait remontée et qui relâcherait un ressort un peu brisé. Menaçant. Bizarre. Mais cette ombre-là, menaçante et bizarre qui grinçait dans le noir, représentait sa seule chance de s'échapper de l'enfer. Et elle devait s'échapper.

S'il le fallait, après, elle serait capable de le tuer. Comme elle aurait pu tuer le roi quand le loup tapi très loin en elle avait pris le pouvoir tout à coup.

On se croit un joli petit oiseau, on veut être cela. Mais au fond, il y a le loup, le fauve qu'on voudrait contenir. Mais on est une Stark, un loup féroce et sans merci et pendant une seconde, deux, on exulte de le sentir si sauvage en soi. Le loup en elle avait marché sur son ennemi pour le pousser dans le gouffre, et s'il le fallait, s'y jeter avec lui.

Mais alors l'ombre, cette ombre qui était là maintenant titubant au milieu de sa chambre, s'était étirée sur elle et l'avait retenue. Le loup en elle s'était ramassé discrètement, s'était effacé derrière ce qui était Sansa. Le Limier avait rempli son champ de vision. Il avait touché son visage et il lui avait fallu un instant pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Elle s'était retrouvée à la porte de ses appartements, un mouchoir taché de sang dans les mains – son sang à elle. La main du Limier sur son visage, qui avait doucement essuyé le sang de sa blessure...

C'est cette pensée qui la décida – le loup caché, le gouffre, son sang à elle et la main du Limier, ce jour-là quand le roi l'avait forcée à regarder la tête de son père plantée sur une pique, toute petite et décharnée, celle de sa septa, celle de Jory... le roi qui n'avait pas vu la violence se construire en elle, ce fou, et qui rigolait narquoisement, tout excité par son chagrin.

Le Limier fit un pas en arrière - il allait partir.

« Attendez. Je vais venir », chuchota-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, se pencha pour la regarder sous le nez deux secondes. Il se redressa en chancelant un peu, mais pas trop tard pour qu'elle sente à nouveau la puanteur sur lui – elle faillit flancher, il était si bizarre, et puis cette odeur pourrie et son visage horrible...

« Dépêche, petite. Faut partir maintenant si on veut passer les putains de portes. Mets un truc sur tes cheveux »

Il la considéra pensivement.

« Ah, faudrait tout cacher, pour bien faire. Fais voir... »

Il fourragea dans son coffre à vêtements, jetant les délicieuses robes de soie à terre avec un grognement de mépris.

« Bon, prends ça »

Il tenait un épais manteau à capuche, un de ceux qu'elle avait apportés de Winterfell. Bien chaud, quoique trop court maintenant - mais l'intérêt résidait dans la profondeur de la capuche. Elle chaussa ses bottes d'équitation – cavalière médiocre, elle n'avait pas eu souvent l'occasion de les user. Quoi d'autre ? Des dessous, du savon. Une robe en laine bien trop chic mais chaude. Ses bijoux. Les bijoux peuvent acheter la sécurité.

Le Limier commençait à s'agiter et elle entendit le grincement à nouveau. « Il _grogne, _comme un chien», pensa-t-elle avec répugnance, mais elle comprit qu'il fallait en finir. Elle se releva, serra les dents et hocha la tête, avec ce qu'elle espérait la hauteur seyant à sa condition.

Il fit un petit bruit de gorge qui interrompit le grincement et elle préféra ne pas croire qu'il riait d'elle. Dans un moment pareil. Alors qu'elle allait risquer sa vie pour le suivre. Un homme ivre, une espèce de géant large comme un bahut de Dorne, ces grosses mains, affreux, violent, cinglant... Mais aussi, ces hommes qui voulaient la violer, le jour de l'émeute et qu'il avait exécutés pour la défendre. Mais aussi, sa main sur son visage...

Ils partirent. Il la traînait par le bras, l'obligeant à courir pour se maintenir à niveau. Il tua des hommes. Deux, peut-être trois. Non, trois, le troisième était forcément mort. Il n'aurait jamais laissé un homme vivant pour parler.

Ils parvinrent aux écuries, illuminées par le feu grégeois non loin, partout dans le ciel avec l'odeur atroce de la chair brûlée de tous ces hommes qui rôtissaient littéralement dans leurs armures. Sansa sentit qu'elle allait vomir, vomit et éclaboussa ses bottes à elle et les siennes à lui et toujours très ivre, il refit ce petit bruit sec avec sa gorge.

Il sella un cheval pour elle tandis qu'elle restait plantée sur place, complètement tétanisée, le cerveau tout juste capable d'enregistrer ce qu'il faisait – et il s'approchait maintenant de son énorme cheval noir, cinglé et méchant comme lui, qui sans attendre essaya de botter Sansa. Elle fit une espèce d'acrobatie pour l'éviter. Un splendide animal de velours noir habité par la haine, gros comme un aurochs. Et le Limier qui chuchotait avec douceur à son oreille, une main caressant lentement son encolure. Quel homme bizarre, vraiment. L'animal, qui secouait la tête furieusement, parut se calmer un peu. Le Limier attacha la bride du deuxième cheval à sa selle et mit une tape sur le nez du sien qui cherchait à mordre son congénère.

- « On le prend, tu le monteras après, Moineau, ou on le vendra, ou », il laissa échapper un gloussement éméché, « on le mangera. »

Puis il attrapa Sansa sans façons, la posa assez rudement sur sa bête et sauta devant elle.

- « Accroche-toi bien. Débrouille-toi comme tu peux, mais ne tombe pas, on peut pas s'arrêter. »

Elle se cramponna à lui de toutes ses forces tandis que le cheval bondissait - elle avait l'impression d'étreindre un mur de briques – si elle avait pu, elle se serait imprimée dans ce mur tellement elle mourait de peur de tomber et d'être abandonnée. La bête sous elle galopait avec un bruit de tonnerre dans la rue en pente qui menait à la porte de Fer.

Ils sortirent de la ville. Il y avait eu des chocs, des cris, le Limier avait crié aussi, sa voix grondante avait vibré dans tout le corps de Sansa. Elle, elle ne savait rien, elle n'avait rien vu de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ne voulait pas voir. Il y avait eu un bruit mouillé assez ignoble à un moment quelque chose qui s'écrasait, qui se répandait. Quelque chose l'avait aspergée, quelque chose l'avait agrippée. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Ses mains se crispaient sur la cuirasse du Limier avec frénésie – elle avait senti ses ongles se retourner si elle devait tomber, ce serait avec lui. Mais le mur de briques tenait bon, vissé à son sauvage destrier. Elle n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que les bruits de panique et l'odeur affreuse de la ville en feu s'atténuaient.


	2. Chapter 2

Ils avaient chevauché, le diable à leurs trousses, pendant des heures. Sansa était épuisée au point qu'elle considéra sérieusement lâcher le Limier et se laisser tomber à terre et rester couchée là sur la mousse pour mourir tranquillement. _Tant pis, je préfère, je ne peux plus_. L'homme parut sentir son étreinte se desserrer un peu et lui pinça le genou.

« On ne dort pas. Je te dirai quand on dort », grinça-t-il.

Sansa ne répondit pas, mais le désespoir qui s'empara d'elle fut si profond qu'elle le lâcha complètement et son corps commença à glisser de côté, à couler très naturellement, par petits à-coups réguliers au rythme du galop du cheval.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS PETITE DINDE ? »

Il stoppa son cheval et Sansa tomba très gracieusement en silence, si reconnaissante qu'il ait arrêté sa bête, de sentir la terre fraîche sous elle, quelques cailloux contre ses côtes et de n'entendre rien – sauf les ahanements du cheval et le grincement de Sandor Clegane (bien sûr, qu'il s'était remis à grincer). Pas de clameurs, pas de martèlement de bottes ni de fracas d'épées qui se croisent, pas de crépitement de flammes, pas de bruit mou de chairs qui se heurtent, pas de cri d'agonie. Un petit ruisseau qui murmurait un peu plus loin peut-être. Un tout petit grincement, un autre, tout près de son oreille. Un grillon. Beaucoup plus loin, à la limite de sa conscience, la voix enrouée de Clegane qui murmurait à son oreille, une main touchant sa joue.

« Moineau ! Moineau... Qu'est ce qu'elle a, enfers des sept ! »

Il la souleva, l'assit doucement le dos appuyé à un tronc d'arbre, puis retourna à son cheval pour fouiller dans ses sacoches. Il revint, gourde en main, et lui tint la tête pour la faire boire. _Du vin bien sûr, sombre et amer comme son cœur_, pensa-t-elle. Elle but. Le vin tomba dans son estomac vide et contracté.

_Vomir serait possible_, pensa-t-elle vaguement,_ mais tout à fait inconvenant. Il ne sera pas dit que j'ai vomi deux fois sur ses bottes_, pensa-t-elle encore, et elle se mit à pouffer.

« Elle rit, maintenant », soupira Clegane. « Non ! Tais-toi », alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. « Tu te tais, tu bouges pas, tu te TAIS. J'ai pas de patience pour les gazouillis. On va rester là puisque tu es devenue folle. Je vais aller m'occuper de l'Etranger », en désignant son cheval. « Ah oui, c'est l'Etranger, tu savais pas ? Bel animal, non ? Noir, mortel et impitoyable comme une nuit dans la forêt un soir de bataille, tu me suis ? Bouge pas de là. Bois encore un coup, mais pas deux. Manquerait plus que tu vomisses deux fois sur mes bottes. »

Sansa remarqua, pas pour la première fois, comme son langage était rude mais ses gestes mesurés et même délicats. Tout en vociférant, il tâtait doucement son crâne, ses côtes, cherchant une blessure, mais quand il vit son regard sur lui, il retira ses mains et se releva. Large comme un chalutier de Blancport, immense, défiguré.

« vais bien », lui dit-elle, tentant un sourire. « Sssuis juste fatiguée, trèstrès fffatiguée et... »

- « Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? On se TAIT. »

Et il tourna les talons.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit, sans crainte aucune car Sandor Clegane était là, tout près, qui veillerait sur elle.


	3. Chapter 3

Ils continuèrent leur route le lendemain, Sansa sur le dos du cheval volé. Elle n'était pas très bonne cavalière – c'est si salissant – mais elle faisait de son mieux pour suivre le rythme du gros destrier, les mains blessées, les cuisses et les fesses meurtries dès la fin de la première matinée. _On ne te mangera pas_, pensa-t-elle en tapotant le cou de sa bête, _je ne pourrais pas. Il faut que tu sois utile._ L'impression qu'elle ne devait pas être un fardeau elle-même n'était pas loin. _Il n'est plus ivre_. C_e qui l'a poussé à m'emmener, quoi que ce soit, s'est dissipé en même temps que l'alcool dans son sang. _Elle frissonna, il faisait froid et humide et elle avait dormi sur le sol glacial._ Je m'habituerai. Je m'habituerai à la pluie, à l'inconfort, à la saleté, et je rentrerai chez moi_. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Clegane qui chevauchait en avant._ Je m'habituerai à lui, à son visage détruit. Je le regarderai dans le blanc des yeux et il n'aura pas de raison de me laisser_.

« Approche, petite »

Clegane l'attendait, tourné vers elle, l'Etranger dansant sous lui. Il ne faisait en apparence aucun effort pour maîtriser l'énorme bête, à l'aise autant, et peut-être plus, que s'il avait été confortablement assis sur un fauteuil.

Tous les hommes de l'entourage de Sansa étaient de bons cavaliers bien sûr, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent, là. Une aptitude particulière qui faisait que le sauvage cheval de guerre acceptait de servir cet homme là, sans colère, sans souffrance, avec à peine un peu d'impatience. Mais lui seul, naturellement. Sansa savait que la bête pouvait lui arracher une main à la première occasion. Elle arrêta sa propre monture à prudente distance et se força à regarder Clegane dans le blanc des yeux, comme elle se l'était promis. Il avait commencé à parler, s'interrompit une seconde quand il prit conscience de ce regard, puis reprit :

- « Il y a des myrtilles », dit-il en faisant un geste vers les buissons. « Viens. On n'a pas trop de provisions fraîches. »

Il sauta à bas de son cheval.

- « Alors, tu tombes encore ou je t'aide à descendre ? », gloussa-t-il.

Il s'avança sans attendre, saisit Sansa et la posa par terre sans brusquerie, efficacement, comme s'il avait déchargé un paquet.

- « Myrtilles », l'entendit-elle marmonner alors qu'il avançait vers l'objet de son intérêt, et puis encore quelque chose à propos de cuissots de chevreuil.

- « Avec le cuissot de chevreuil, rien ne vaut un rouge de Dorne, » dit-elle.

« Quoi ?... Oui. Tu sais ça, toi ? Des myrtilles et du rouge de Dorne » Il retourna à son cheval et prit son heaume. « On va les mettre dedans. Y en a sur toute la pente, regarde... Reste pas derrière le cheval, les sabots lui démangent. Viens par ici – là, je te dis, » dit-il avec agacement, en pointant son côté. « T'éloigne pas. Je veux voir où tu es. »

Et Sansa, bouche cousue, se mit à ramasser des myrtilles de concert avec Sandor Clegane.

« Moineau, je sais que les petits oiseaux aiment les baies sauvages, mais ce qu'on veut, c'est en mettre plus dans le heaume que dans ton estomac. Montre ta langue ? »

Sansa lui tira une langue bleue et pouffa de rire en voyant sa mine indignée.

« Un moineau ? Pas du tout. Un foutu rapace, oui. Elle dévore notre récolte ! »

« La dernière fois que j'ai cueilli des myrtilles - on les avait presque toutes mangées sur le chemin du retour - j'étais à Winterfell avec mes petits frères... » Elle inspira brusquement. « Mes petits frères... »

Il lui jeta un regard de côté mais ne dit rien.

« Theon. » reprit-elle, « Vous savez, Theon était presque mon frère. On a tous été élevés ensemble. »

«Mouais. Avec le bâtard Snow, dont ta mère ne voulait pas qu'il assiste au banquet du roi, c'est ça ? Je vois très bien. » Sansa se raidit. « Le sale petit calamar n'était pas ton frère, Moineau, ni presque, ni du tout. Ou alors, c'était un frère comme le mien.»

« Je croyais qu'il nous aimait. »

« Oh peut-être. Mais il y avait autre chose qu'il voulait et qu'il aimait plus que vous tous. Il a tué tes frères, il a choisi cela. » Clegane la regardait avec attention tout en lui parlant. « Je me souviens de lui, un peu. Vélléitaire, faible, un petit branleur. Je doute qu'il ait les nerfs pour apprécier ce qu'il y aura gagné, s'il y a gagné quoique ce soit. Ça le tuera, ça. »

« Tant mieux », grogna Sansa furieusement.

Il l'observa avec intérêt.

« Pas un moineau, non... C'est bien, petite.» Il tapota son épaule et laissa deux doigts posés là.

Elle baissa les yeux et il y eut un moment de silence complet, chargé de colère, de chagrin et de haine. Et d'indulgence, d'entente, de compassion réciproques.

Puis les doigts de Clegane retombèrent et Sansa se sentit plus légère, plus fragile aussi, soudain grelottante de froid alors que la chaleur de sa compréhension se détournait d'elle. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?_ se demanda-t-elle. Elle avait très envie de lui sauter au cou et de se blottir contre lui il était si fort, si grand et comme lors de leur fuite, elle retrouvait ce désir de s'imprimer en lui, de devenir lui en quelque sorte. _Comment se sent-on quand on est à ce point invulnérable ? Il ne doit reculer devant personne. _Elle garda les yeux baissés, priant pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte de son changement d'humeur, qu'il continue à la regarder fièrement comme il venait de le faire. Pas un moineau. Un loup. Sansa regarda ses mains, ses ongles inégaux tachés de jus de myrtilles, abîmés par les rênes, sa robe crasseuse et ses chaussures crottées. Un fauve, qui survivrait et détruirait ses ennemis, eussent-ils l'audace de venir le provoquer, eux qui l'avaient soumis par leurs fourbes manœuvres, puis trahi et utilisé comme un chien de cirque.


	4. Chapter 4

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmenée ? »

« Quoi? Attends, prends les sacs par terre, j'emmène le cheval boire au ruisseau. »

_Il ne répond pas_, pensa-t-elle. _Pourquoi _?

« Pourquoi ? »

Mais il partait déjà avec son énorme bête, et elle resta sur place à se tordre les mains.

Pendant la nuit, alors qu'elle essayait d'ignorer la dureté du sol sous elle et la sauvagerie de l'endroit, elle avait réfléchi, pour la première fois depuis leur fuite des jours auparavant. Après la cueillette des myrtilles l'avant-veille, Clegane avait semblé se renfrogner brusquement, et s'il l'observait toujours avec attention, elle discernait dans son regard quelque chose de différent de la colère qui brûlait toujours là. Quelque chose en plus, quelque chose de froid et d'hostile – le genre de regard qu'il avait pour tout le monde, sauf elle : elle savait qu'il la trouvait souvent agaçante et vaine, et même un peu sotte, mais elle avait cru qu'il avait un genre d'indulgence pour elle, pour _elle_ à la différence des autres.

Se sentir repoussée, reléguée avec le commun des mortels par cette espèce d'animosité très palpable la blessait terriblement, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. _L'opinion du Limier..._ Un soldat, membre de la Garde Royale, certes, mais une brute, un homme de très petite noblesse, large comme un beffroi du Trident, gigantesque, la face atrocement mutilée qu'on ne pouvait regarder sans trembler de dégoût et d'horreur, même pas chevalier : comment pouvait-il refuser obstinément un tel honneur, quand il en avait tous les talents guerriers ? _Pourquoi m'a-t-il emmenée ?, _pensa-t-elle avec dépit, puis, avec angoisse : _Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi, pourquoi l'ai-je suivi, moi _? Elle se souvenait avoir pensé quelque chose qui l'avait convaincue, cette nuit-là au Donjon Rouge, mais elle n'arrivait plus à mettre le doigt dessus – le souvenir vagabondait, se précisait presque, puis s'évaporait au moment où elle sentait qu'elle allait comprendre. La frustration l'avait tenue éveillée, son cerveau choqué depuis des jours avait paru se remettre alors en fonction, peser et estimer les événements depuis la fuite : elle vit avec malaise qu'elle n'avait pensé à rien - leur destination, les éventuels poursuivants, la proximité d'un homme adulte - sinon à mettre le plus de distance entre elle et les lions. Mais lui... lui, il avait dû penser à tout cela, et elle se sentait idiote, puérile, inconsciente.

Il revint, attacha son cheval, l'air impénétrable – comme s'il n'avait pas entendu sa question.

_Où allons-nous_, pensa Sansa avec effroi, _pourquoi m'avez-vous emmenée ? Qu'avez-vous ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Allez-vous m'abandonner ?_

Il lui jeta ce coup d'oeil glacé, et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, serra les poings et lui tourna le dos.

« Les sacs, je t'ai dit. Prends-les, porte-les là. Je vais faire du feu. »

Elle sentait son regard fixé entre ses omoplates, mais ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas, trop occupée à essayer de ne pas pleurer.

« La Dame ne porte pas les sacs, c'est ça ? La Dame attend que son serviteur se précipite pour lui épargner la peine de...

« J'ai déjà porté les sacs, je les ai portés tous les jours. »

La voix de Sansa était étouffée, bloquée dans sa gorge.

« Mais pas aujourd'hui, hein ? La Dame est de trop haute extraction pour se pencher et attraper les PUTAINS DE SACS et me les apport... Ah, quoi maintenant, des larmes ? »

Cette fois, il n'avait pas manqué de voir ses épaules tressauter. Elle se retourna brusquement, ramassa les sacs, marcha sur lui à pas rapides et les lâcha sur ses pieds.

« Voilà : vos putains de sacs. », cracha-t-elle.

Ma Dame, ricana-t-il, quel langage ! Faudra corriger ça avant qu'on arrive à Vivesaigues. Ta mère ne me féliciterait pas, j'en suis sûr.

« Nous allons à Vivesaigues ? »

« Quoi ? Oui. »

« Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose de mal », répéta-t-il lentement. « Comment ça ? »

« Vous êtes furieux. »

« Ah. »

« Vous êtes furieux contre moi. »

« Quoi ? Enfers des Sept, petite, ça va peut-être te surprendre mais mon humeur ne dépend pas de toi.»

« Je sais voir si on m'en veut. »

« Tu ne vois rien, tu ne sais rien. »

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmenée ? »

« Tais-toi, maintenant. Tais-toi. »

« Mais je v... »

« Arrête ! Arrête. Je t'ai emmenée, c'est tout. Je partais, tu étais là, et je t'ai emmenée. J'étais bourré, tu te souviens ? Cherche pas plus loin. »

« Mmm... »

« NON ! Je sais pas pourquoi. Je sais pas. Je sais même plus pourquoi je suis parti. »

« Vous ne me dites pas la vérité. »

Sansa baissa la tête et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Clegane resta figé sur place, les yeux baissés, lui aussi. Après quelques secondes, il se remit en mouvement et s'affaira à faire du feu.

Elle le regarda par en-dessous. Il avait l'air complètement fermé, ailleurs, reclus à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Il dut tout de même sentir son regard car il leva les yeux une seconde vers elle et les rebaissa aussitôt – cette fois, elle vit sa bouche se crisper nerveusement. Elle se rapprocha et prit les couchages qu'il avait laissé tomber près de l'Etranger, les déroula près du feu, puis s'en fut remplir les gourdes de l'eau du ruisseau. Quand elle revint, le feu crépitait et Clegane examinait l'Etranger. Et elle examina l'homme.

A la dérobée bien sûr. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le regarde. Il _voulait_ qu'on le regarde : il l'avait forcée à le faire plus d'une fois, mais il détestait cela. Son regard prenait alors une expression de mépris intense. Elle avait l'impression qu'il discernait sur le visage de ses vis-à-vis quelque chose de très laid, qu'il s'attendait toujours à trouver là, et que cette constatation le plongeait dans une humeur triste et méchante. La même humeur qu'il lui avait fait subir ces derniers jours, et juste à l'instant plus encore. Un homme très bizarre, vraiment, qui ne tarda pas à remarquer les yeux de Sansa fixés sur lui.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as, Moineau ? Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Il émit ce sec petit rire sans gaîté qu'il avait.

_Voilà_, se dit Sansa. _Il pense à ce qu'on voit de lui sans cesse_. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne devrait pas chercher à savoir ce que c'était qu'il pensait exactement : elle était très jeune et très bien élevée. Il était impoli et d'une certaine manière inconvenant de s'interroger sur les sentiments d'un homme adulte – plus encore de songer à l'interroger, lui, à supposer même que Clegane soit d'humeur à répondre à ses questions, sans se moquer, sans l'insulter, sans chercher à l'intimider.

Cependant, il lui avait menti, il avait crié, il s'était adressé à elle grossièrement. _Aucune de mes règles de courtoisie ne s'applique ici, au milieu de cette forêt, alors que nous sommes en fuite, sales, dépenaillés, transis de froid_.

Il sifflotait entre ses dents un air monotone, très doucement, une espèce de ritournelle peut-être conçue pour les oreilles d'un cheval de guerre car l'Etranger, aussi vicieux soit-il, semblait apaisé de l'entendre.

- « Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmenée ? »

Il se figea, la selle de l'Etranger entre les mains.

- « Dites-le moi. »

La vérité brûle, la vérité fouette, la vérité donne la paix, elle rend libre.

« Je vais te rançonner. Ta mère, ton frère paieront pour te ravoir. Les Lannisters paieraient pour te ravoir, et d'autres aussi. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai emmenée. »

_Voilà_, pensa-t-elle encore,_ il l'a dit_. Elle ressentit une sorte de crispation à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. _Il l'a dit_. Elle se demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait, pourquoi cette vérité la brûlait tant en effet – elle savait cela, elle savait qu'elle représentait une valeur. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. _Je _savais_ cela ! _pensa-t-elle désespérément, _qu'est-ce que j'ai, idiote que je suis_ ?

A nouveau, l'envie de se cacher à l'intérieur de Clegane la saisit, comme si elle croyait qu'il pouvait la protéger ce qu'il venait de lui infliger lui-même. _Reprends tes esprits, TOUT DE SUITE_, s'enjoignit-elle sévèrement. _Il ne doit pas voir cela_.

« Et puis j'étais très bourré. » Il leva les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire étirant sa bouche.

« Je comprends » réussit-elle à répondre doucement, malgré la colère qui montait en elle à le voir s'amuser de ce qui l'affligeait.

Ensuite, il s'assirent côte à côte, sans parler, partagèrent quelques provisions puis s'allongèrent chacun sur son couchage, Clegane berçant son épée dégainée contre lui.

_Très bourré, en effet, _pensa Sansa beaucoup plus tard, cherchant le sommeil roulée en boule sous sa couverture. _Et terrifié, et désespéré, couvert d'ordures et de sang_. _Cela je le sais aussi, Limier, si vous ne voulez pas vous en souvenir._ Et il lui vint à l'idée que ce qu'elle avait pris plus tôt pour la vérité, toute la vérité, n'était peut-être que... ce qui pouvait être dit. « Je vais te rançonner, j'étais très bourré » : c'était vrai. Mais il existait une vérité plus large, une dimension plus complexe et secrète. _Je veux continuer à rêver – qu'il m'a choisie, qu'il me voulait, à ce moment-là. Comment pourrais-je supporter tout cela – j'ai si froid ! - si je ne rêvais plus ?_


	5. Chapter 5

Une petite pluie fine tombait sur son visage lorsqu'elle se réveilla péniblement, et elle resta un moment blottie sous son manteau, écoutant les bruits de la forêt et les renâclements des chevaux. De Clegane : point. _Il doit être tout près. Il ne m'aurait pas laissée_, pensa-t-elle. _Il veut sa rançon_.

Elle l'entendit revenir, parler aux chevaux à mi-voix, puis ses pas se rapprocher d'elle. Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques secondes puis elle sentit sa main sur son bras qui la secouait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que son regard s'était, pendant la nuit, débarrassé de sa froideur.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, l'orage de la veille avait dilué sa colère et ils se mirent en route sans trop parler, mais sans trop de gêne non plus. C'était bizarre – mais c'était très simple en fait : ce qui déplaisait à Clegane, c'était la proximité, l'intimité d'un moment partagé. Le peu de... (qu'est-ce que c'était, au fait ? de la chaleur humaine ?) qui avait circulé entre eux, son geste de sympathie, _sa main sur mon épaule_, semblaient inconfortables pour lui. L'hostilité, l'agression, la froideur, le sarcasme, voilà qui le mettait à l'aise : il ne manquait de talent ni pour les exprimer ni même pour les recevoir. _Il connaît cela,_ pensa-t-elle confusément,_ et tout le reste est une énigme et lui paraît suspect. _

Encore une fois, elle se sentit très jeune, très sotte et absolument impuissante._ Cette chose horrible que son frère lui a faite... qu'est-ce que je pourrais comprendre à cette horreur, oh c'est affreux ce qu'il a subi, et ce qu'il est devenu_.

Elle imagina une seconde comment avait été sa vie après cette chose horrible, horrible - une seconde seulement, mais l'idée était trop puissante, trop dérangeante et elle dut la repousser. Son esprit sauta alors vers ce qu'elle-même avait subi à la cour de Joffrey, et pourtant elle n'y pensait jamais, jamais. Les coups, _Jamais personne ne m'avait battue, jamais_, les humiliations... _Oh ma robe, ma robe déchirée... les regards sur moi de tous ces gens qui m'ont laissée, laissée... _La honte, le dégoût de soi déferlèrent sur elle et elle lutta pour les refouler au plus profond, pour chasser ce désir qu'elle ressentait de crier, de vomir, ou de mourir sur le champ. Puis elle revit le Lutin qui entrait, un tout petit homme qui se dandinait sur ses courtes jambes, mais dont la forte voix autoritaire avait résonné haut et clair dans la salle du Trône et stoppé le bras de Ser Boros, et muselé Joffrey. Mais quelle était la part de vraie compassion dans cette action ? Ne voulait-il pas seulement, comme Cersei, dissimuler la folie du roi, ne pas alimenter les rumeurs de bâtardise et d'inceste ? Préserver l'otage qu'elle était pour ne pas risquer la vie de son frère, le Régicide, prisonnier du Nord ?

_Le Limier m'a donné son manteau. Il a essayé d'arrêter Joffrey, il a dit : « Assez ». Il m'a emmenée, il voulait me sauver, je le sais._ Elle le regarda en biais en se remémorant la houleuse discussion de la veille._ Peu importe s'il veut me vendre maintenant, je suis née pour être vendue, de toute façon. Mais ce qu'il a fait pour moi alors qu'il n'avait rien à y gagner sauf ma reconnaissance... je ne peux effacer cela, et lui non plus. Je me demande..._

« Bon, petite, arrête de te tortiller. Le cheval aime pas ça. Moi non plus. »

« Ah, heu. D'accord. Pardon, Messire, je réfléchissais. »

« Pas Messire, pour la centième fois, Enfer des Sept ! » Il la regardait avec irritation. « On réfléchit avec la tête, Moineau. Pas besoin de s'agiter dans la selle. Est-ce que je m'agite dans ma selle ? C'est pas un fauteuil, il te sent. Et puis tu lui tires sur la bouche, il comprend plus rien à ce que tu lui demandes. Quand tu voudras vraiment quelque chose, il bougera pas plus qu'une enclume parce qu'il croira que tu _réfléchis_ encore. »

« D'accord. »

« C'est au cheval qu'il faut penser.»

« D'accord. J'ai compris. »

« Baisse les talons. Redresse-toi. Relâche tes mains, par les Sept ! On se tient pas aux rênes. On se tient avec les genoux, au pommeau, où on veut, mais PAS AUX RENES. »

« Je sais. »

« Ah tu sais ? Ben tu le diras à ton cheval, il sera content de l'apprendre : elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas me tirer sur les rênes, ah ben tant mieux. Elle me scie la bouche, mais puisqu'elle _sait_ qu'il ne faut pas le faire, alors tout va bien. »

Cette façon qu'il avait de se moquer sans merci, c'était insupportable.

« Laissez-moi tranquille. J'ai compris, j'ai dit. Inutile de vous montrer aussi odieux. »

Elle vit qu'il préparait une réponse acerbe et ajouta précipitamment, d'une voix basse et précise :

« Je comprends plus de choses que vous ne le croyez. »

En vérité, elle ne savait pas trop de quoi elle parlait exactement - elle voulait juste qu'il cesse de la provoquer. Une inspiration qui dut atteindre son but, car il parut accuser le coup et se tut._ J'ai tiré au jugé et j'ai touché quelque chose, _pensa-t-elle avec jubilation.

« Le monde est odieux, vous m'avez dit cela. Vous disiez que c'était le monde qui était odieux, pas vous. Mais vous l'êtes, vous l'êtes aussi, » poursuivit-elle sauvagement, grisée par son succès.

Il y eut un silence.

« Je t'ai fâchée, Moineau, on dirait, » finit-il par dire avec un petit rire.

Inexplicablement, il souriait de ce sourire déformé qu'il avait et elle vit brièvement se succéder dans ses yeux une réelle gaieté, quelque chose de jeune et d'intact, puis autre chose aussi - cette lueur dansante et froide à nouveau, mais cette fois elle hésita à l'interpréter. Il baissa les yeux une seconde, bougea un peu dans sa selle et tapota le cou de l'Etranger. Lorsqu'il les releva, le moment était passé.

« Le loup est de retour ? Bon. J'aime pas te voir les plumes ébouriffées, en train d'agiter de sombres pensées. Quoi, tu crois que je te vois pas ? » ajouta-t-il sous son regard surpris.

« Vous ne savez pas à quoi je pense. »

« Mais si, je le sais. Et l'autre chose à laquelle tu allais penser, n'y pense pas du tout. Il y a des causes perdues, petite, il ne faut pas s'y attarder. ».

Sa main fit un geste définitif puis retomba contre sa cuisse. Sansa suivi des yeux le mouvement puis son regard se fixa au-delà de Clegane.

« Regardez », dit-elle en arrondissant les yeux.

Deux petits marcassins rayés s'était arrêtés à quelques pas, la queue en l'air, et les regardaient de leurs yeux noirs. De petits nuages de vapeur se formaient devant eux au rythme de leur respiration et ils restaient là, figés sur place par la curiosité. Il y eut bruissement dans les fourrés et trois autres apparurent à la queue leu leu.

« La mère ne doit pas être loin, dit Clegane à mi-voix, dommage que... »

Un oiseau poussa un cri discordant au-dessus de leurs têtes, et la scène parut se réanimer : les marcassins se mirent en marche l'un derrière l'autre comme des soldats à la parade, trottinèrent vivement, disparurent.

« Oh, c'était adorable, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ces rayures bien alignées, et puis, oh ! ces beaux yeux humides qu'ils avaient ! », s'exclama-t-elle, exagérant ses gazouillis, enchantée de l'interruption qui lui épargnait de chercher à comprendre, de répondre – _cette _autre chose _à laquelle j'allais penser ? _

« Leurs yeux... ah, Moineau, tu me tueras. Non, moi, j'ai vu leurs jambons, dodus assez pour nous tenir vivants pendant quelques jours. »

« Oh ! Je n'aurais pas pu. »

Il gloussa.

« Aha. Je vais chasser, tout à l'heure, un joli petit lapin peut-être, et on verra si tu peux pas le manger. »

Elle se tut. Soupira. Malgré elle, l'idée du lapin lui mettait l'eau à la bouche, après des jours de viande séchée et de pain rassis. Et que ne donnerait-elle pas pour un bain chaud ! Des vêtements propres et secs, pour remplacer ceux qu'elle portait et qui pourrissaient lentement sur elle. _Dormir dans un lit, au chaud, je suis si fatiguée, je voudrais tant que cela finisse. _Toute cette crasse après des jours et des jours sur la route, cette odeur rance qu'elle sentait sur elle-même et sur son compagnon, encore plus forte sous la pluie glaciale...

La journée s'étirait interminablement et ils progressaient avec difficulté. Les chevaux piétinaient sur le sol détrempé, le ciel était sombre, la pluie drue maintenant, et ils durent démonter et les mener péniblement à la bride pour négocier un passage difficile. _Je ne suis pas faite pour cela,_ pensa Sansa désespérément, _Je croyais que je pourrais accepter... tout, tout, la saleté et la pluie, la fatigue et la peur, mais je suis faible, faible..._ Elle perdit une botte qui s'arracha de son pied, prisonnière de la boue, et tomba sur un genou, s'aspergeant jusqu'aux yeux de fange nauséabonde. Elle se releva en s'accrochant à sa selle, vacilla... fit un pas de côté pour se stabiliser... plongea son pied sans botte dans la boue glacée, et sentit qu'elle écrasait un escargot dont la coquille céda avec un _crac_ qui lui fit mal au cœur.

« Oh pardon, pardon ! »

Elle se mit soudain à pleurer à chaudes larmes au milieu du chemin, grelottant dans sa robe crottée, la pluie martelant son crâne, coulant dans sa bouche. Une gigantesque ombre noire s'étendit sur elle, deux larges mains la soulevèrent et elle se cramponna à son sauveteur :

« Ma b-botte... »

« Je vais la prendre. Calme-toi maintenant. »

« Je veux rentrer chez moi, » sanglota-t-elle et sa voix devint aiguë, enfantine, « je veux ma mère. »

« Je le sais bien, ma petite. On va trouver un abri, on va se sécher. Ne pleure pas. »


	6. Chapter 6

Elle se rapprocha du feu autant qu'elle put.

« Faut enlever tes habits mouillés, Moineau. Tu vas attraper la mort. »

Docilement, elle fourragea sous son manteau pour défaire les attaches de sa robe, lentement, épuisée et frigorifiée qu'elle était. _« J'ai peut-être un peu trop poussé le train. C'est une gamine, Limier, et tu la fais aller comme à la bataille. » _Ils étaient sous une espèce de crête rocheuse, dont une extrémité s'enfonçait un peu dans la colline, un piètre refuge toutefois - mais Clegane s'estimait chanceux de l'avoir découvert sous la pluie battante. Il avait pu faire un petit feu avec quelques débris de bois trouvés là, miraculeusement assez secs pour produire beaucoup de fumée sinon de chaleur, mais en tous cas un peu de lumière et de réconfort par ce temps effroyable.

« Tu en as une autre, non ? Robe ? » dit-il à la petite qui s'extrayait péniblement de son vêtement trempé, pudiquement enveloppée de son manteau. « Mets la. Remonte ta cagoule aussi – non attends. »

Il prit un linge dans sa sacoche et lui frictionna la tête vigoureusement. Elle gémit un peu et tenta de lui échapper.

« Vous m'arrachez les cheveux, » se plaignit-elle doucement.

«Arrête tes chichis. Tu veux être malade, Moineau, avec moi pour te soigner dans la forêt déserte et glacée ? Non ? Bon. Tais-toi, mets ta cagoule, mange ce fromage que je t'ai coupé. MANGE ! » cria-t-il soudain alors qu'elle regardait le fromage d'un oeil vide. « Mange, et une fois que tu auras mangé, dors. »

Elle approcha le fromage de sa bouche et commença à le grignoter, imprimant à son corps fluet un très léger balancement, avant, arrière, avant, arrière, soupirant, avalant la nourriture, son regard glissant parfois vers lui.

« Vos cheveux sont mouillés aussi. »

« Je suis pas une jouvencelle de treize ans. J'ai déjà crapahuté dans des conditions pires, figure-toi. »

« Vous ne voudriez pas... », commença-t-elle, puis soupira avec lassitude, mordilla un peu dans le fromage, puis recommença, « vous ne voudriez pas vous trouver avec juste moi pour vous soigner dans la forêt glaciale ? »

« Je ne... » Il prit une brusque inspiration. _Elle a peur de se retrouver toute seule sur la route._ Il relâcha sa respiration « D'accord, d'accord. Je me sèche. »

Il n'avait pas prévu cela, il n'avait pas pensé, lorsqu'il l'avait emmenée. Il pensait la transporter comme un paquet, d'un point à l'autre. Mais le paquet parlait, le paquet était têtu, il avait froid, faim, et quoique jeune, très jeune, le paquet était une femme. Non. Pas une femme. _Justement _: pas une femme. Une gosse naïve et choyée, docile, fragile. Jolie. Des cheveux comme... Ah, peu importe. Des cheveux, des yeux, des... bref. _J'y repenserai dans quelques années_. Il secoua la tête avec un petit rire qui s'arrêta net quand il vit qu'elle le regardait, mais elle baissa les yeux aussitôt.

Il avait vu cela, à la cour et même avant, sur la route vers Port-Réal. Qui ne l'aurait vu ? Elle était vraiment, redoutablement jolie pour son âge. Même battue, même humiliée : jolie. Belle. Quelque chose qu'elle avait qui complétait le monde.

« Tu as fini ? Dors, maintenant. »

Elle sursauta et, obéissante, sans le regarder, se blottit sous son manteau – une toute petite forme aplatie, avec juste visible le sommet de sa tête.

… Excitante et interdite à tant de niveaux qu'il avait fait ce qu'il faisait toujours – ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une femme l'excitait, fut-elle de haute noblesse, et qu'il se contentait de la regarder de loin et très discrètement. Il avait donc évoqué le fantasme pendant un instant béni puis l'avait effacé complètement, une bonne séance au bordel aidant puissamment à remettre les choses à leur juste place.

Après quoi, il n'y avait plus vu que ce qu'il y avait à voir : une gamine brisée par un roi sadique, utilisée comme un pion dans le jeu complexe des trônes, alors que lui, Clegane, se tenait là sans réagir, ligoté par son devoir envers son suzerain. Voir cette petite détruite peu à peu par la douleur, la peur et la solitude avait été curieusement pénible et son attention avait changé de nature. C'est qu'il reconnaissait cela. Il l'avait vécu lui-même – il toucha sa joue brûlée. _Ce n'est pourtant pas la première injustice dont j'ai été témoin à la cour de Joffrey, j'en ai souvent été l'instrument moi-même. _

Il grimaça, bougea un peu et s'assit plus confortablement.

Il y avait là quelque chose, il le savait bien et il savait mieux encore qu'il ne fallait pas explorer le problème plus avant. La promiscuité avec la fille avait réactivé un certain intérêt. C'était drôle de la voir réfléchir, s'aguerrir, s'énerver même, accepter de perdre avec lui un peu de cette courtoisie de bon aloi qu'elle répandait si facilement en gazouillis. C'était drôle - c'était dangereux aussi car elle devenait alors plus puissante, inconfortablement perspicace.

Il lui avait dit qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait emmenée, et c'était en partie la vérité. Il partait pour toujours, ce soir-là et, ivre-mort comme il l'était, l'emmener lui avait paru tout naturel : il le fallait. Et elle l'avait suivi. L'autre part de vérité, c'était que l'idée de la rançon ne lui était venue qu'après, en chemin. Peut-être seulement au moment où elle avait insisté pour savoir, et qu'il était nécessaire qu'il décide, qu'ils restent deux étrangers, un soldat et un paquet, qu'il garde ses distances. Il ne savait pas. C'était une énigme.


	7. Chapter 7

L'aube se leva, la pluie tombait encore mais plus faiblement. Il alla voir les chevaux attachés non loin sous les arbres. L'Etranger le regarda de travers et renâcla d'un air menaçant. _Commence pas, mon pote. Moi aussi, je suis de mauvaise humeur._ Le cheval volé l'accueillit moins fraîchement, poussant la tête dans son épaule. Ils avaient l'air en assez bonne forme, quoique crottés. Il se consacra à eux un long moment, concentré sur sa tâche, appréciant ce répit dans ses pensées agitées depuis la veille. Il y avait une petite mare un peu plus loin où il les mena boire, prenant son temps. Il inspira profondément, sentit l'odeur d'humus et de champignon, l'humidité, la mare croupissante. _Une gamine, une rançon, juste ça. Peu importe le pourquoi du comment. Qu'est ce que j'ai à me poser des questions, faut pas se poser de questions. _Il entrevit une ombre dans l'eau de la mare, quelque chose qui frissonnait, imprécis – il se pencha, l'ombre grandit, et il s'aperçut avec un choc que c'était lui-même, son reflet, qu'il contemplait._ Qu'est que ça peut foutre si elle me hait si elle a froid si elle a peur putain d'Enfer des Sept. Elle veut sa mère elle va l'avoir sa mère dès qu'on sera en vue de Vivesaigues quelques jours encore et puis ouste terminé la pisseuse – _ Ses pensées s'enchaînaient, rudes, virulentes, familières : il sentit qu'il pouvait reprendre le cours normal de la journée, et revint lentement vers leur campement.

Le moineau était là, bien convenablement assise sur une pierre – elle picorait du fromage, regardait le ciel bouché de nuages, humant l'air tranquillement. Elle le vit, baissa les yeux, les releva, et, un faible sourire aux lèvres, gazouilla :

« Je voulais vous remercier. Je ne vous ai pas remercié pour votre... pour hier soir. »

« Quoi ? » Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Ecoute, gamine, commence pas, toi non plus. T'as pas à me remercier, de quoi tu voudrais me remercier ? De t'avoir extirpée de la boue, d'avoir récupéré ta botte ? Faut te garder en bon état si je veux ma rançon. »

_Le temps est à l'orage, _pensa Sansa. Il lui tourna le dos et s'affaira à seller les chevaux. Ils partirent, et alors que Sansa rassemblait ses forces pour affronter la pluie, le ciel parut s'éclaircir et ils purent cheminer dans une sécheresse relative. Ils ne parlèrent pas, chacun perdu dans ses pensées – d'ailleurs le visage fermé de Clegane n'incitait guère à la conversation. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour faire boire les chevaux, manger un peu, puis Sansa s'en fut un moment dans les buissons. Ils se trouvaient sur une petite colline et lorsqu'elle en eut terminé avec ses affaires, elle monta un peu pour regarder alentour.

« Oh ! Regardez, venez voir ! »

Elle pointait son doigt à droite. Il la rejoignit et il vit qu'elle désignait un petit bâtiment avec deux tours et des douves asséchées. Un manoir de hobereau.

« Croyez-vous que nous pourrions demander l'hospitalité ? Nous sommes loin des terres Lannister et de leurs vassaux. »

Ses yeux brillaient d'espoir (un bain!) - elle était prête à le supplier. Il observa le petit château, repéra le village à proximité.

« C'est risqué, Moineau. Il doit y avoir une récompense pour notre capture. Pour _ta_ capture, plutôt, et pour ma _tête. _On va avancer. On va voir. A dire vrai, je ne serais pas contre quelques coupes de vin ce soir, » soupira-t-il en redescendant vers les chevaux.

Elle le suivit en gazouillant :

« Je rêve d'un bain, vous savez. Je suis couverte de boue, j'en ai même dans les cheveux, je la sens, et quand je dis que je la sens, c'est que je la sens et que je la _sens. _Savoir ce que c'était que cette boue, oh ! non il vaut mieux que je ne sache pas – j'aurais dû me nettoyer ce matin à la mare mais j'avais si froid, et puis on s'habitue à la crasse, j'ai vraiment peur de m'habituer à cela... »

« Tu jacasses trop, gamine, boucle-la, par les sept foutus enfers ! »

Il soupira d'un air excédé et fit un geste coupant quand il vit qu'elle allait reprendre.

_Il recommence_, pensa Sansa, _au cas où je m'imaginerais qu'il m'a vraiment offert un peu de gentillesse hier soir_. Elle se revit en train de geindre piteusement : « je veux ma mère » et mortifiée, serra les poings. Il l'avait transportée dans ses bras comme un petit enfant et elle s'y était trouvée bien – aussi bien, dans son désespoir, que dans ceux de sa mère justement. _S'il savait cela !_ Elle dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas céder au fou rire. Elle regarda son large dos, son profil brûlé alors qu'il se tournait, _le Limier, ma mère de remplacement_. Elle sentait qu'elle devenait un peu folle sous cette pression qu'il lui imposait avec son humeur désagréable. Et elle avait bien envie de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

« Et puis, ne m'appelez pas comme ça. »

Il se tourna sans rien dire.

« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça. « Gamine ». »

Il s'avança vers elle pesamment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

« Je ne suis pas « gamine ». Ni « petite » d'ailleurs. Je suis jeune, mais je suis une dame. »

Elle leva le menton fièrement. Les hommes ne devraient pas sous-estimer la fierté des femmes.

« Et je suis aussi une _femme_, vous le savez bien puisque vous étiez là pour voir le sang dans mon lit. Vous pouvez m'appeler « ma Dame », « Dame Sansa », et je vous accorde même « Moineau » si vous ne pouvez faire autrement. »

Il était juste devant elle et il était si grand qu'elle devait se tordre le cou pour le regarder droit au visage, brûlures comprises.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu crois que je vois une femme, là ? » finit-il par dire lentement.

Il faisait une drôle de tête, la regardant bien en face sans bouger - mais il y avait quelque chose de vigilant, de froid, de lointain dans son expression, comme si ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Bizarre. Elle commença à se sentir un peu inquiète tout de même et fit un pas en arrière, détourna le regard. Il y eut un petit silence, puis elle sentit Clegane changer de position et la tension se dilua d'un coup.

Puis il se pencha un peu et lui rit carrément au nez.

« T'es grosse comme une mouche, petite, tu couines pour un rien. T'es qu'une gamine, et pour quelque temps encore. »

Il repartit vers les chevaux. _Une gamine, une rançon, juste ça, juste ça,..._

« Viens, lança-t-il sans se retourner, on va voir si on peut dormir au sec ce soir. »


	8. Chapter 8

_C'est dégoûtant_, pensa Sansa_, je ne veux pas y penser_ (du reste il serait absolument inconvenant de penser à ce que le Limier était en train de faire dans les communs avec cette servante. Rien qu'elle puisse imaginer dans le détail, certes, mais Sansa avait grandi dans un château rempli de chiens, de chats, de chevaux. On voit des choses et on fait des suppositions.). _Comment peut-il ? Alors que je suis là et que je peux savoir_.

Elle revit la servante en pensée – une assez jolie fille dodue mais vraiment, vraiment, son décolleté était à la fois si proéminent et si haut perché que Sansa elle-même avait dû précipitamment regarder ailleurs. On aurait dit un plateau de gros fruits mûrs. Inconsciemment, sa main se porta sur sa propre poitrine minuscule puis s'éloigna brusquement comme si elle s'était brûlée. _Mais t__o__ut le monde n'a pas détourné le regard_, pensa-t-elle avec rage. Clegane s'était légèrement avachi sur son banc, la main qui tenait sa coupe à mi-chemin de sa bouche, un air amusé, calculateur et hautement insolent tout à fait insupportable peint sur le visage. Sansa l'aurait volontiers giflé - Oui ! Giflé. L'obliger à être témoin de son... de sa... Elle n'était pas très sûre de ce que c'était exactement, mais peu importe. Une dame n'a pas à savoir ce genre de chose.

On frappa à la porte – l'eau pour son bain qui arrivait sans doute. Elle se leva à contrecoeur, encore plongée dans ses pensées, loin d'avoir fait le tour de la situation. Elle qui avait tant rêvé de ce bain ! _Allons_, songea-t-elle, _qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Je vais profiter de ce confort qui m'est offert. Je penserai à cela plus tard. Ou plutôt, non. Je n'y penserai pas. Je n'y penserai plus jamais_.

_Clegane était dans l'ombre_, continua-t-elle aussitôt, Q_uand la fille a vu sa figure, il n'est pas dit qu'elle lui a remontré son… plateau._

_Oh ! Comment puis-je penser une chose aussi méchante !_

_Peut-être qu'il ne se passe rien, finalement. Peut-être qu'elle s'est enfuie en le voyant peut-être qu'il n'a pas voulu finalement peut-être qu'il a juste pensé ou peut-être qu'il n'a rien pensé mais que j'ai cru qu'il - _

Sansa soupira avec désespoir et congédia la femme de chambre d'un signe de tête. Plongée dans le bain chaud, elle s'efforça de se détendre, plongea la tête sous l'eau, sentit ses cheveux sales s'imbiber et s'apesantir dans son dos. L'intendant du petit château avait bien fait les choses et lui avait fait porter, dans cette chambre assez confortable, du savon, des linges pour se laver et se sécher. _On dirait qu'il a cru notre histoire. Quelle chance que le Seigneur de Chesnenoir soit absent ! Bien que les Chesnenoir soient vassaux des Frey – eux-mêmes bannerets des Stark. Mais Clegane a raison, il vaut bien mieux que personne ne sache où je suis, ou même que je vis_.

En s'approchant du village, ils avaient constaté les vestiges récents de l'incendie de plusieurs bâtiments de ferme et des champs tout autour. Des fragments de conversation les renseignèrent : des pillards avaient ravagé les lieux, mis le feu aux récoltes qu'ils ne pouvaient emporter et, pour faire bonne mesure, emmené trois cochons, deux vaches et des poules, ne laissant debout que les murs d'un étable. Les quelques hommes d'armes et le seigneur du lieu les poursuivaient et les villageois et les gens du château tâchaient de porter secours aux survivants de l'attaque et de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être.

L'intendant en personne se trouvait là et les deux voyageurs profitèrent de la situation chaotique pour présenter leur requête : Orpheline de petite maison (elle emprunta le nom des Mauchamp, remerciant en pensée Mestre Luwin pour ses fastidieuses leçons d'héraldique et d'histoire de la noblesse de Westeros), envoyée aux Jumeaux pour s'occuper de la nombreuse progéniture de Lord Walder Frey... La pluie, des brigands, un carrosse perdu dans la boue... L'intendant n'avait pas été long à reconnaître en Sansa une dame de la noblesse, fut-elle modeste, dans son maintien et son discours. La précipitation et l'habitude séculaire de déférence et d'obéissance firent leur office. L'espace d'un battement de cœur, elle crut voir dans son regard une vague lueur de soupçon, mais après avoir brièvement contemplé la haute silhouette de Clegane dans son armure, il avait offert l'hospitalité pour la nuit. Un valet accourut et les mena dans la grande salle du château, puis, après qu'une coupe de vin leur ait été servie (par _la_ _servante_), conduisit Sansa dans l'une des tours et ouvrit la porte d'une chambre petite, mais miraculeusement pourvue d'une cheminée généreusement approvisionnée de bûches et d'une cuve pour son bain. Un dîner suivrait puis Sansa pourrait s'étendre sur un matelas de plumes et dormir tout son saoul. Clegane s'accommoderait de quartiers plus modestes dans les communs.

_Je m'en fiche, de toute façon_. Elle se redressa brusquement dans sa cuve, envoyant un paquet d'eau sur le sol. _Mais tout de même, c'est mon bouclier lige. Il n'a pas vraiment prononcé de vœux dans ce sens mais, qu'importe, il a juré de me protéger et il devrait être là, derrière la porte, à veiller sur ma sécurité et pas cet homme d'armes posté en bas de la tour. Comment peut-il me laisser ici toute seule !_

Après cela, elle mangea avec effort, vida jusqu'à la dernière goutte le flacon de vin qu'on lui porta puis tangua jusqu'au lit et s'écroula. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne plus penser à _rien _et dormir – et elle dormit, d'ailleurs, mais son sommeil fut agité de rêves qui lui laissèrent une impression pénible, irritante et un mal de tête persistant.

Elle retrouva Clegane le lendemain matin, assis sur le même banc que la veille lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté : elle aurait pu croire qu'il y avait passé la nuit. Elle essaya de croire cela de toutes ses forces. Même quand il ne lui jeta qu'un bref coup d'oeil en marmonnant une salutation. Même quand elle le vit dévorer la nourriture placée devant lui alors qu'elle même peinait à finir son œuf. Mais quand elle vit la servante approcher, un petit sourire secret aux lèvres et se pencher (!) pour placer un flacon de vin devant Clegane, elle sentit la fureur circuler dans ses veines et cette fois, prenant enfin son temps pour la dévisager, il sembla remarquer son air renfrogné :

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Moineau ? Un souci ? »

« Moi ! Pas du tout ! Mais pourquoi donc ? », lâcha-t-elle bien trop fort.

Il leva un sourcil d'un air surpris et inquiet.

« Quelqu'un t'a ennuyée ? »

« Oui ! Ou plutôt, non. Je suis restée toute seule depuis hier soir. Personne n'est venu. Absolument personne. Jusqu'à ce matin. »

« Aha. D'accord », murmura-t-il en la regardant sous le nez, visiblement un peu perdu. « Bon, heu. Tu me raconteras ça plus tard.»

« N-non ! Il n'y a rien à dire, juste que... »

« Je vais voir les chevaux. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? », cracha-t-elle,

« Quoi ? Oui, je suis sûr, je vais voir les chevaux. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Moineau ? »

Elle venait d'apercevoir la servante qui s'esquivait dans la cour, et la moutarde lui montait dangereusement au nez.

« Vous... _Vous_ me demandez ce qu'il me prend ? Il ne me prend rien, à moi ! Si vous croyez que je ne vois pas... que je n'ai pas compris... »

Il suivit la direction de son regard, vit la servante dans la cour, se retourna vivement vers Sansa dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs... et parut soudain comprendre la nature du problème.

« On jurerait que tu es jalouse, Moineau », gloussa-t-il joyeusement.

« Moi ! Vous vous flattez, Messire. Est-ce de la jalousie que d'être mécontente d'être abandonnée dans un château inconnu ? Est-ce de la jalousie de vous trouver ridicule lorsque je vous vois trotter derrière cette servante, alors que je pourrais avoir besoin de protection ? »

« Ah ! Je trotte ? »

« Laissez-moi parler ! Vous m'avez laissée toute seule, vous m'avez oubliée, complètement, dès que j'ai été hors de votre vue, et maintenant que je suis devant vous, vous pensez à me laisser encore pour TROTTER, oui ! Dans la cour pour rejoindre cette femme et son plateau ! »

« Son quoi ? »

« Peu importe. Je me comprends. »

Des larmes d'humiliation et de chagrin menaçaient de déborder et elle lui tourna le dos.

Elle savait bien au fond la puérilité et l'égoïsme de son comportement, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle – elle se sentait dépossédée et abandonnée au point qu'elle devait lutter pour ne pas l'agonir encore d'imprécations. Jalouse, ha ! Comme si elle voulait se trouver à la place de la servante, avec ce regard trouble qu'il avait eu hier en la contemplant, Sept, non !

_Ce n'est pas comme si tout cela me regardait d'aucune façon. C'est un homme adulte, et j'ai treize ans._

_La question n'est pas là de toute façon : c'est le Limier et je suis Dame Sansa Stark. Point. _

Mais - en y repensant, il lui semblait, elle avait bien l'impression... - elle lui avait déjà vu cette même expression, ou quelque chose d'approchant, peu de temps auparavant. _Et_, se dit-elle avec dépit, _c'est moi – moi - qu'il regardait à ce moment-là._


End file.
